No Heart
No Heart is the primary villain of Nelvana's The Care Bears Family television series where he made his debut in the very first episode, where he fights the Care Bears together with his minion Beastly. In the second season of the series, he is joined by his niece Shreeky, whose shrieks have the power to transform him into an animal, and he has no control over it happening. He lives in his castle inside a storm cloud. The clouds of the storm cloud change color in nearly every episode. Which is quite odd but intriguing. This is obviously something the creators added due to real life facts. No two storm clouds are EXACTLY the same. Which makes the series to be alot closer to reality than it already is with having colourful talking bears in it. Appearance Care Bears Family His face is never visible, since he is wearing a hood, and he never takes it off on camera. He also wears a purple and red coloured robe. It is unknown what or if he wears anything under it. Only in one episode, in that series with Shreeky, you can see he is wearing purple shoes in a short scene. Care Bears Comics In the comics, No Heart looks different than in the the TV series. Nearly all of the colours of his body and clothing are different, they even vary in different comics. Personality An evil sorcerer and shape-shifter who commands a lot of magic spells. His goal is to destroy both the Care Bears and all caring in the world from his home (since he rarely likes to go out), which rests atop a perpetual storm cloud. He wants to get rid of caring, because he is evil, and simply because he (thinks) he can do whatever he wants. He is almost always mad or irritable or even very angry, like once when Grumpy dared to stand in his way, and in Birthday Bear's Blues began wrecking the equipment of his cauldron room in fury after the Care Bears laughed at him after they defeated him, like it happens in each and every episode. He is fairly dark and serious for a care bears character, as in Birthday Bear's Blues, he comments that he will be having "lamb-chops" when he turned into a tiger in the maze and located Gentle Heart Lamb, implying he planned on actually eating ''her - raw even! Without any comments that he is going to cook her first, what is really disgusting. Abilities *He can use magic, like any evil wizards/sorcerers. Because he is a sorcerer too. *No Heart is specialized in transformation and other magic spells, like a sorcerer is. *In Grumpy's Three Wishes, he uses his magic and transformes into serveral animals and as well, destroys a rainbow with magic, which shows, that he is a sorcerer. *He also commands his dark Shadows, and it is possible he may have created them, since he even said so in one episode. Which is another confirmation, that he is a sorcerer, since he can create creatures. *It still isn't confirmed officially that he is a sorcerer, but all of his doings pointing towards it. Transformations Tornado No Heart.jpg Ram no heart.jpg Dinosaur no heart.jpg Vulture No heart.jpg Spider no heart.jpg No Heart Tiger.png nh.PNG Bison No Heart.PNG Eagle No Heart.PNG Alligator No Heart.PNG Lightning No Heart.PNG Rhinocerous No Heart.PNG Bat No Heart.PNG Throughout the animated series, No Heart has transformed himself into the following: *Bat *Bison *Ceratopsidea dinosaur *Dragon *Eagle *Lightning (when travelling) *Alligator *Ram *Rhinoceros *Snake * *Spider *Tiger *Tornado (when travelling) *Vulture *Leopard Equipment No Heart is known to own the following: *A Magic Amulet *An assistant (Beastly) *A castle *A thunder pit *A fireplace (where he threw Beastly in, in one episode, but the fire wasn't on at least, so Beastly wouldn't be suffering injures, what would be really bad, because Beastly would be in pain then) *A niece (Shreeky) *A Cauldron used for spells *The clothes he wears (Otherwise he would be naked.) *A small dragon like creature (is that a hint to reptilians? Possible!) *A demon in a box (Once) History His life before the events in the television series is virtually unknown. However, it is implied that he's been terrorizing the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins for a long period of time. Since he scared away the Pandas, when they were cubs. ''Care Bears Family No Heart made his first ever appearance in the debut episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series during Care-a-Lot's annual "birthday" celebration, where he orders Beastly to capture a Care Bear so he can test his new gemstone amulet on it. Making off with Baby Hugs and Tugs, Beastly returns them to the castle only to have their childish antics grate his nerves to the point where he pleads the other bears to rescue them. While No Heart attempts to stop the interlopers, Tugs sneaks behind him and throws his gemstone into a pit as they make their escape. He was defeated in Care-A-Lot when only Grumpy Bear was around, only to be repelled by his recently acquired super-strength thanks to a wish on a magic clover. He later attempted to have Beastly become king of Care-a-Lot for a day by fixing an annual obstacle race, but, despite his rampant cheating, the lackey could only settle for second place, running off whining like a little bitch. Proud Heart gets a present unknowingly from Beastly which floods the Care Bear Cousins out of house and home. No Heart unleashes a demon to destroy the Care Bears as they drive a herd of helpless little stars to Big Star Point. Attempting to let someone else but Beastly do his work, No Heart had a short-lived team-up with Dr. Fright, who trapped some of the bears in his amusement park, but ended up botching the plan in the end, which ended the team up between them. Trying to pick the bears off one by one, he later lured them into a hedge maze he corrupted with magical thorns, unable to find the exit, while transforming into a tiger, but was once again defeated when they were able to coordinate their Care Bear Stare from several locations at once. In this episode, it is implied he plans on eating the care bears while in his tiger form. Beastly uses No Heart's broken amulet to transform into serveral creatures and capture the Care Bears, while they are on a caring mission. During this episode, No Heart gains a replacement amulet, because of Beastly. When attempting to make up a massive spell that would summon a "Cloud of Uncaring" to cover the world, he ran aground when faced with the combined caring of the bears and a boy named Dale. No Heart would get a new house guest in the form of his niece Shreeky, who attempted to one-up her uncle by destroying the Care Bears when he could not. While her first outing as a villain didn't exactly go as planned, she solidified herself as a "bad girl" well enough, and became a recurring accomplice in the angelic pretty's plans. When Beastly's latest foul-up turns No Heart's experiment into a cloud monster, his niece, Shreeky, attempts to use it to devour all of Care-a-Lot until it is stopped by Bright Heart Raccoon. Later, he attempts to corrupt the residents of a small Earth town with his Un-Caring Bubbles, even transforming Beastly into a more evil version of himself in the process, but the whole plan goes south when Beastly's attempts to destroy the only thing capable of stopping the bubbles, the Caring Crystals, ends up making him a good guy and actually helping the Care Bears. After taking all the blame for messing up one of No Heart's spells, the really mad sorcerer actually disowned Beastly at one point, but ended up wanting him back after Shreeky cloned herself to take over his chores, which was more than he could handle. The villain would make yet another attempt on an unguarded Care-a-Lot when Champ Bear abandons his patrol duties at the Caring Meter, covering the town in uncaring smoke. But this was foiled by the last-minute intervention of his friends. He makes another attempt at fogging up the town and sending Shreeky and Beastly to destroy the beacon at the top of the town's tower, but is stopped by a group of bears while Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig take care of his flunkies. Comic Series No Heart makes several appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears comic book series, where he tries to make the Care Bears look bad, with replacing them with evil minded knock-offs. There are also serveral other stories, one featuring another 80's toyline: The Madballs. Trivia *No Heart, like many of the Care Bears main villains, is doing mischief to the humans and tries to get rid of the Care Bears. *In the episode "The Long Lost Care Bears", it is said that Perfect and Polite Panda ran away from Care-a-Lot as cubs because they were frightened of No Heart. This shows how evil he is, because he doesn't even leaves babies alone. *Chris Wiggins - the third-class actor who voiced No Heart- also voiced The Great Wishing Star in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. *At the end of the episode "The All Powerful Mr. Beastly", No Heart gets a new amulet, which means, that he might buys them somewhere. Name in Other Languages Croatian: Ledeni ("Icy") French: Cœur Dur ("Hard Heart") French: (Canadian): Sans Coeur ("Without Heart") Spanish: Sin Corazans Coeur German: Meister Herzlos ("Master Heartless") Swedish: Hjärtlös ("Heartless") Finnish: Noita Sydämetön ("Witch Heartless") Portuguese (Brazilian): Coração Gelado ("Icy Heart") Gallery See No Heart/Gallery Category:Males Category:Villains Category:No Heart Images Category:Main Villains Category:Magicians Category:Comic book characters